


Spend it All in One Place

by CnE4ever



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CnE4ever/pseuds/CnE4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of the sweet story "Spend it All in One Place"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend it All in One Place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spend it All in One Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156281) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



> 第一次要到授权翻译，本文属于渣翻，犹豫再三还是PO到了AO3上。原文写的很甜蜜，推荐看原文。  
> 最后：一切不好都是我，原文真的很好看。

正文

  
他们在哈根努的时候供应配给来了，Lewis一拿到自己那份就又拿了Dick的那一份。当他把Dick的供给给他时，Dick像以往一样把自己的烟递给了Lewis，然后对着巧克力做了个之前没做过的鬼脸。

“怎么了？”Lewis问道，一支新烟已经悬在他嘴边。“你忽然觉得巧克力有坏的影响？”

Dick看了他一眼，嘴角一弯就好像他抑住了一个微笑。“不，我就是厌烦它了。巧克力从来不是我的最爱。”

“哦，得了吧。它是这么典型的美国食物，可能你出生的时候手里还攥着一排巧克力呢。”

Dick轻声地笑了起来，拿着巧克力说道：“好吧，这可能就是我为什么讨厌它们的原因。”

Lewis想抢走巧克力，但Dick不放手。Lewis笑了起来，将手指沿着巧克力向下滑了一点让两人的手指相触。Dick给了他一个至今Lewis仍认为自己不应得的温暖眼神。

“可别一下子挥霍完。”Dick说道。

“你开玩笑吗？市场里充满着不断运进来的配给。这东西一文不值。”

Dick摇了摇头，“你真可笑。”

这里只有他们俩，他们与其他人之间隔着一扇紧闭的门。Lewis放任自己朝前迈了一步，这样他的靴子能轻触Dick的。“你喜欢（我这样）。”他说道。

Dick没有更靠近，但他的脸上缓缓展开一个微笑。“我喜欢你。”他这样说着。

“该死的你当然喜欢。”Lewis回道。Dick翻了个白眼，大笑起来，这恰恰就是Lewis期待的反应。“我还有个会议，”他说，“要离开几天。我不在的时候别炸掉东西。”

“我可不保证，”Dick说，“但会努力试试。”

Lewis期望可以牵一下Dick的手或是触摸他的脸，甚至是偷个吻，但紧闭的门只能给他们这些自由。他退回去，伸出了手。Dick与他握手，如果他们是流连不愿放手的话，好吧，他们确实如此。

  
*  
“外面一切都好吗？”Sink在他们结束了公事后问Lewis。

  
“越来越好，”Lewis告诉他。“我离开前大批物品供应已经到了。士兵们乐不思蜀呢。”

  
“很好，很好。”Sink说。“你有什么别的需要吗？”

  
Lewis咧嘴笑了，“我正等着您问呢，长官。”

  
*  
Lewis通途顺利地回到了哈格努。他走近Dick的办公室，朝着Dick的大概方向敬了半个礼，四处看了看，说：“看起来你没制造新的弹洞啊。”

“我说了我会等你的，”Dick回道，彼此交换了个笑容，“会议怎么样？”

“哦，老一套，陈词滥调。”Lewis说。他把自己埋到Dick书桌前的一张椅子里，抬脚搁在桌面上。Dick把它们推下去，Lewis又把它们放回桌面。

  
“你是准备报告还是就想弄脏我的桌子？”Dick问道。

  
“我不是来这里报告的，”Lewis说，“我在等待。”

  
“等什么？”

  
“等一样东西。”

  
Dick手叉着腰看着他。Lewis小题大做地拿出了烟点燃了其中一支。合上打火机的时候，他给了Dick一个得意洋洋的笑容。Dick又看了他几秒然后坐下，开始完成他的文书工作。Lewis轻声笑了笑，找了本他在回程路上买的书坐了下来。Dick工作的同时，他打开书，从书签处开始读了起来。Dick并没有再看他，Lewis也没期待他这么做。Dick有好奇心，但他也很有耐心。他无论如何都比Lewis持久。

  
好吧，是通常。Lewis边想着边扑哧一笑。

  
“怎么了？”Dick问道，快速地看了Lewis一眼。

  
“没什么，”Lewis这样说着，因为Dick要是知道他想歪了肯定会失望地看着他。“就是我书里的一些东西。”

  
“骗子，”Dick回答，他没有更近一步，但Lewis抓住了他嘴边的微笑。

  
十五分钟后有人敲门了，是从指挥部来的送信员——刚到前线以至于他的头发还很短。他一手拿着用绳系着的小白盒子，另一手像装了弹簧似地向Dick敬了军礼。

  
“稍息，”Dick没有站起身来。他直直地看了眼Lewis的脚。Lewis交换了一下脚踝的位置，双脚仍然在桌面上。“怎么了，孩子？”

  
“来自Sink上校，长官。”那个孩子边说边递出白盒子。“嘱咐我必须亲自交给您。”

  
“好的，你已经交给我了。谢谢。还有什么事吗？”

  
“没有了，长官。”

  
“解散。”

  
送信员敬礼之后离开了。Lewis摇了摇头，“要是他再不放松点，他的肘关节就会断了。”

  
“那才是一个真正的敬礼，Lew。”Dick边说着边解开了盒子上的绳子。“你可能恰好忘了。”

  
“是啊，有可能。”Lewis放下了脚站起身来靠着桌子，与此同时Dick打开了盒子。

  
Dick朝着整整齐齐排列着的马卡龙们眨了眨眼。“我不——”他看着Lewis，后者正最大程度地咧嘴笑着。“Lew，”他说道，就好像他不知道自己刚才说了什么。它的语气里充满着喜爱、温暖与私密。这让Lewis想要踮着脚跳起来，但他并没有，他克制着自己的傻笑让它成为了一个微笑。

  
“Sink上校问我是否还有别的需要，我想，你知道，我的好兄弟Dick，他应当得到一些他真正喜欢的甜品。而我恰好知道你对马卡龙的感觉。”

  
Dick听到这个真的脸红了。Lewis知道Dick对马卡龙的感觉是因为Lewis正是那个把马卡龙介绍给他的人。Lewis是那个在隔天清晨不得不早早离去前把马卡龙拼成心形留在Dick床头柜上的人。

  
“所以，我请他帮了个忙。”Lewis续道。“不是很大一个忙，差不多和派康提的大小差不多。”

  
“谢谢，”Dick说道，他语气中的真挚如往常一样直达Lewis的心里。“这很棒。”

  
一扇紧闭的门只给了他们这些自由，但Lewis喜欢跨过界。他飞快地倾过身轻吻了Dick。“我想要一个覆盆子口味的。”他边退开边说。

  
Dick瞥了紧闭的门一眼，手指在桌子上轻轻敲了几下，然后拿起了一个马卡龙，像翻硬币一样在指尖将马卡龙翻了个身。“好吧，我和你分一半。”他提议，然后沿着边缘咬下一口。

  
他们在马卡龙中间相遇，Lewis大笑着摇了摇头，“他们还说你是循规蹈矩的人。”他边说着边撤开身，舔着嘴角残余的覆盆子奶油。

  
“好吧，我以前确实是，”Dick回答道，“然后我遇见了你。”

  
“算你走运。”Lewis说。

“是啊，”Dick用与之前一样的真挚语调说着，“幸运的我。”

“我要走了，”Lewis说着，后退了一步。“别把它们一次都吃了。”

  
“我会给你留一些。”Dick答道。

  
我也爱你，Lewis这么想着。他一路倒退着走到门口，在走之前堪堪抓住了Dick的另一个笑容。

-END-


End file.
